EnderChas vs. MasterFrown0704 - The Story
This page is simply my POV on the story and may be a little biased. The MCCW have a completely different story to tell, if you want it, ask them :) -EnderChas Chapter 1: The Worst Live Chat Ever 'mmmmmmmmm.... good tea...' said Chas. Chas walked up the stairs and switched on his tablet to log onto Wikia. There was a post highlighted called 'Retirement' and the highlighting user was none other than MasterFrown0704. Shaking, Chas clicked on it, and was shocked to see he was the first reason for Frown's retirement. Well tbh, he wasn't shocked, since Frown had always hated him. "Holy crap!" said Chas, "I hope the admins won't fall to Frown's side and ban me. I'll join live chat" EnderChas has joined the chat Yoshfico123: Hello Chas TheMysteriousHood: Hi Chas EnderChas: Frown, I am sorry for causing the drama. Please don't retire, I won't cause any more. MasterFrown0704: Apology denied EnderChas: PLEASE EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 EnderChas has joined the chat EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 EnderChas has joined the chat EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 EnderChas has joined the chat EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 EnderChas has joined the chat EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 "I'll just give 'em a break" said Chas. (UPDATE: ACCORDING TO PRISM, CHAS WAS KICKED BECAUSE HE WAS TOLD TO BE QUIET DURING THE VOTE, BUT HE STILL SPOKE) Suddenly, a message appeared in Chas' notifications, called 'Come into chat, you won't get kicked' "What a relief!" said Chas. EnderChas has joined the chat TheMysteriousHood: Speak your last words, Chas EnderChas: WAIT WHAT?!! I AM SORRY Yoshfico123: Too late Tangyhyperspace: WHY WOULD YOU BAN HIM?!!! MasterFrown0704: TANGY, DON'T U KNOW WHAT HE DID?!! STOP SUPPORTING HIM!!!! EnderChas has left the chat Chas sighed. Suddenly, a message popped up on his wall, saying 'Come to Bella's wiki' from Tangy so he went into live chat not to see Tangy, but rather Prism. EnderChas has joined the chat EnderChas: Prism, I am sorry. Prism55Writes: One word of beg, and I will leave. EnderChas: Please, I'm sorry. Prism55Writes has left the chat EnderChas: crap, he sure kept that promise alright Chas decided to go to Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki to see how everyone was getting on. Chas saw a message from Frown about him, saying: "lol, he banned me on his pitful wiki. What a retard" Chas went onto Minefictions live chat. Tangyhyperspace the fish has joined the chat EnderChas: Hey Tangy Tangyhyperspace: Hi EnderChas: Take a look at this *link to thread* Frown called me a retard! Tangyhyperspace: WHAT?!! I WILL PUT THIS IN MINENEWS!!! EnderChas: ya Starglow read Minenews. "WHAT?!!!" he said, "This is just uncalled for! DOWN WITH THE FROWN! DOWN WITH THE FROWN!" "Just go get a life and stop hurting Frown" said Yoshfico123. "Yes" said TheMysteriousHood. Minenews was attracting a lot of viewers, and Frown's reputation crumbled. However, Prism, Fico, Hood and others remained standing with Frown, insisting Chas would be permabanned and that was final. And so the rebellion started... Chapter 2: A permabreak from the wiki Chas woke up. "I'll go and check the MCCP--- oh yea, I'm banned. Well, what if Frown found out about the rebellion?" Chas logged into the Minecraft Creepypasta Wiki, and saw a highlighted thread called 'To let everyone know' "I have banned Tangy for treason" -MasterFrown0704 "Wut?" -Bella1963 "Oh crap" sighed Chas. 7 HRS LATER "I'll check the wiki again" said Chas. "Chas is now a public enemy" -MasterFrown0704 "Wow. I can't believe I used to actually trust him" -Yoshfico123 "Oh crap, things are gettin' worse." said Chas. Chas went to Minefictions and saw a message from EnderMaster45 entitled 'Oh crap' "Frown dubbed you as a public enemy. Blitz said he'd skewer you, and (nearly) everyone is against you. I'm not on anyone's side" Chas went onto Minefictions live chat EnderChas has joined the chat Yoshfico123 has joined the chat EnderChas: Hi old friend Yoshfico123: Long time no see 'old friend' EnderChas: lol Yoshfico123: This isn't time for 'LOL'ing EnderChas: lol Yoshfico123: CHAS!!!!!!!!!!!! Yoshfico123: WHAT HAPPENED WITH STARGLOW AND PICKAXEPEDIA?!!! EnderChas: Well um... Tangy gave Starglow orders to attack it... Pickaxepedia was pretty much... rekt. Yoshfico123: Sorry Chas, but I can't unban you. EnderChas: WHY?! I WAS HARDLY INVOLVED!!!! Yoshfico123: You will not be unbanned or have your ban shortened Yoshfico123 has left the chat. EnderChas: OH CRAP! 1 HOUR LATER "Back from tea, lemme check wikia" said Chas. Chas went onto Minefictions live chat Prism55Writes has joined the chat EnderChas: Hi Prism Prism55Writes: Hi Chas. EnderChas: Prism... I just need a break from the MCCP Prism55Writes: We are giving you a break. EnderChas: Really? Prism55Writes: A PERMANENT break. EnderChas: NO!!!!! Prism55Writes: Yes. A permaban will stay. EnderChas: I give up. ONE DAY LATER "NO! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!!!" shouted Chas. Chapter 3: Banned for supporting Chas CannibalCarrot went onto Minefictions and posted a message on Chas' wall. Hi Chas. I am back and it looks like something uncool happened. Can you tell me what is going on? So Chas explained everything. Cannibal was furious. "I will help you get unbanned!" said Cannibal. "Thanks" said EnderChas. TheCuckooMinion was stalking Minefictions and saw the messages. "Uh oh" he said. He alerted the MCCP. "OMG! Cannibal has fallen to Chas' side! I gotta ban him!" said Yoshfico123. "I will allow his message wall so he can explain himself" said TheMysteriousHood "OK" said Yosh. 2 HOURS LATER "Oh my god! I am banned from the MCCP" Cannibal told Chas. "I know!" said Chas, "Other supporters of mine were blocked too." Lemme use EntityM4Faunts as an example... EntityM4Faunts: *reads public enemy list* EnderChas? Damn, everyone on here is brainwashed. Prism55Writes: Actually, Chas was banned for a good reason. *bans EntityM4Faunts* "See?" said Chas. "Any supporter of mine gets blocked!" "Wow" said Cannibal. "This is unacceptable" said Chas. "Yes" said Cannibal. "Bad news." said Chas, "I am now MCCP public enemy no1" "WHAT?!!!" said Cannibal. "They are taking this TOO FAR" said Chas. "Yes." said Cannibal. "They gotta stop" Chapter 4: Blitz's talk "I saw your discussion with Mod I agree we just need to talk this out" said Tangy to Blitz. "Yes" said Blitz, "This cold war needs to END" "I agree Chas needed to be punished but a permaban is overeating" replied Tangy. "So, Chas, if you were unbanned, you would promise not to cause any more drama/trouble?" asked Blitz. "YES" said Chas. "SGGG, no overreacting over p**is jokes?" "I promise" said SGGG. "Okay, I'll see what I can do" said Blitz. Later on, Blitz came back. Tangy was screaming in anger. "FROWN MADE A TREATY WHERE BARELY ANYTHING CHANGES >:(" he yelled. "Calm down Tangy" said Blitz, "Deadlock has proposed a much better treaty" "Really?" asked Tangy "Will we get unbanned?" "No." said Blitz. "CRAP" said the FANDOM user Chas (Chas was globally blocked at the time) "Tangy will be unbanned, since he only rebelled to get his friend (Chas) unbanned" said Blitz. "What about me?" said the FANDOM user Chas. "According to the treaty, you will stay permabanned." "NO" "Chas, you're lucky we're doing this at all. Don't pass this up" "Urrgghhhh..." Category:The War Category:Public Information